


Riding High

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Winsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 51:High.  Post supernatural experience, Sam and Dean bond in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding High

**Author's Note:**

> As usual...

John could see the boys asleep in one another’s arms as they approached the camp. He wasn’t expecting Teddy to grab the back of his collar, hold him back. Motionless, his senses assessed the situation, and then muttered a hushed “what the fuck,” glad that it was Teddy with him and not someone else. He didn’t usually react well to being touched like that, but the two of them had served together in ‘Nam, and it gave the man a little more leeway than others had.

“Tracks.”

There’s a perfect set of coyote tracks, following what looks to be the trail of a pair of soft moccasins.

“Shit.”

“Maybe not,” says Ted. “Listen.” There’s the faint sound of a flute in the darkness, and the sky seems to ripple oddly. “Kokopelli. The boys have had company.”

“Shit.”

Ted flashes his friend an amused look, and proceeds on in, pointing out the carving that the coyote’s tail brushed out. Ted kneels next to Dean.

“Boy.”

Dean’s eyes flash open, and his arm tightens around Sam before he recognizes Ted. “Damn, Ted.”

“Mouth, Dean.”

“You boys have visitors?”

Dean assesses the man warily, the catches the shimmer in his eyes, nods slowly. “We’re fine.”

“Good. Know what it meant?”

“A little confirmation. Dad, you show him what you got up north?”

“That what it was about, Dean?”

“Yessir.”

Ted turns and shakes John’s hand, tells him that he’ll be back in the morning with the info John needs. John settles down to the fire, looks over the sleeping boy still in Dean’s arms. Sam looks more relaxed than he has in a few days.

“You get to the bottom of what’s bugging him?”

Dean shakes his head. “Not yet. The, uh, visitors were a little much, if you know what I mean.”

A hearty chuckle breaks free from John, and startles Dean a little bit. John knows exactly what the boy means. He had some similar experiences with Ted when he was younger, after he came back from ‘Nam, before he met – before he met Mary, he finishes to himself. Sam’s stirring in Dean’s arms. John simply nods to tell his boy that everything’s fine, and sighs when Sam wakes and frowns at him. He could really do with less attitude from the boy, and he hopes to god that the boy is settled down like he’d thought, because he hasn’t got the energy to put the kid over his knee right now. He aims for casual.

“Ted had me all over, I’m bushed. Gonna turn in, same damn thing tomorrow.” He drops a fond hand on each head before he crawls into his bedroll, in the nearly too small tent. The boys have taken the rain fly off of theirs, but he knows better, knows it’ll get damn cold before morning. Sam’s still watching warily. He grumbles a little when Dean shifts him over to sit, sore ass on bare rock. Either way the fire’s got to banked for the night, but at least he has just enough presence of mind not to give the older boy any attitude, much as it would feel good right now.

They crawl in, sleeping bags still zipped together from last night, and before Dean can even start to get comfortable, Sammy’s arms are around him, rolling so that Dean’s lying on top of him. It’s got to hurt like anything, all that weight on his ass, because they don’t have much of a pad underneath the sleeping bags, so he presses a kiss in looking for Sam’s intent.

The passion that meets him nearly knocks him off balance, the desperation with which Sam’s hands curl around his back, cup the curve of his ass, stroke his short hair, it awes him. He wonders where Sam’s passion has been hiding, wonders what it is that’s sparked this awakening in the younger man. There isn’t enough air in the tent to breathe, isn’t enough space between their tent and John’s, but he doesn’t care. All he feels, all he thinks is beneath him, strong muscles and firm hands, and achingly full eyes beneath the shaggy hair.

“Want you to drive,” comes the whisper, practically beyond the range of Dean’s excellent hearing, letting the older man know that Sam’s aware they need to fly under the radar if they’re gonna do this. Dean opens his eyes, looks down into green eyes crinkled at the corner with the pain of the bruises from too many spankings given by a heavy hand in a short time span. Problem is, Dean wasn’t the one spanking.

“Don’t wanna have you hurting, Sammy,” he whispers, just as quiet, and a flash of surprise drifts through the tent.

Sam’s reply leaks desire. “But I want you.” His lower lip trembles just slightly, eyes with a little shimmer, reflecting the stars through the mesh above their heads.

“You’ve got me, baby.” Dean carefully slides to one side, arm wrapping around Sam’s waist as he does so. Neither one of them have a stitch of clothing on, and the older man fumbles the lube out of the tent’s overhead pocket. Sam is trembling, and Dean wonders briefly if they should be facing one another. He wraps his left arm around the boy, and slicks up his right fingers – he knows what Sam needs, and it’s not careful foreplay. The trembling stills some as he situates the boy, and slides a questing finger into Sam’s backside. The sensation sends a shudder through the length of Sam’s body, and Dean’s achingly hard.

Sam’s right hand comes back to grip Dean’s hip, and he’s a little surprised, because his left is wrapped around Dean’s forearm. So the boy isn’t going to touch himself, then, just wants to lose himself in the sensations. He kisses the back of Sam’s neck, bites down on the thick shoulder muscle, and the kid vibrates in his arms, bringing a satisfied smile to Dean’s face. As soon as the muscles are loose enough, he slicks himself up, and slowly, slowly enters the boy. As soon as he glides over Sam’s prostate, he feels the boy stiffen, and then relax into the ride.

He’s not rough, though he’s got an idea that Sam might like it a little rougher this time. His thrusts are slow but powerful, sliding deeper with every motion, and he can feel the orgasm building up faster than he’d like, but with Sam relaxed, telling Dean that he’s got exactly what he needs, the older boy doesn’t have to worry. His release is practically a zen experience, teeth buried in the back of Sam’s neck, his own wrist in Sam’s mouth, and the second his awareness returns, it focuses on the spasms of Sam’s muscles, and he’s amazed. Sam’s hands are definitely not on his cock, but Dean knows he’s come. They relax together, and as soon as he’s sure he has bones and muscles again, he turns Sam around to face him, catches Sam’s lips with his own.

He feels a single tear track down Sam’s face, and simply tightens his grip on the boy. “What is it,” he murmurs.

“In the daylight,” comes the reply, and Dean chuckles as the boy drifts off to sleep. He’s not far behind, drifting off on the high of his brother’s joy.


End file.
